No Brand Russia
by LibenSR
Summary: Eli asks Nozomi to go with her to her hometown in Russia so she can introduce her as her girlfriend to her family. A clumpsy adventure is about to start around Russia along with Eli's little sister, Arisa. [NozoEli Spin-off to No Brand Girl]
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.- Hey there! **

**We haven't seen each other in a while, huh? How have you been? Is everything going fine? What did you have for breakfast?**

**Well, enough of chating! Let's get this story started.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Happy Maker<span>**

"Elicchi, I'm home!"

I heard from the entrance door. I clumpsily stopped washing the dishes and shook my wet hands in the air so they would get dry.

"Nozomi!"

I exclaimed, as I ran to the entrance while taking my apron off. The apron flew in the air as I reached the entrance and pulled Nozomi into a teddy bear hug. She was quite shocked at first, but once she forgot the initial shock she embraced me back.

"Happy Valentine's day, Elicchi."

"Moou! I wanted to be the first one to say that."

She chuckled softly and pulled away. She pressed her lips against mine making my pout disappear. I didn't have time to kiss her back since she pulled away before I could react.

She took her shoes off and reached out to hold my hand.

"Shall we have lunch in a fancy restaurant today? Or perhaps we could have some dinner?"

I shook my head to tell her 'no'. She tilted her head with confussion.

"Elicchi?"

"I already made you something. Come here!"

I pulled her by the arm and dragged her to the dinning room. I couldn't help but smile as I heard her gasp.

"I made my grandmother's legendary Solyanka!"

I knew how much Nozomi loves this russian dish. I had cooked it for her just once and she loved it. She loved it so much that she almost ate everything. She was so full afterwards that I thought she would explode.

"Elicchi! But this is too much! Oh my good, it must have taken you all the morning..."

I smiled. I was really proud. It took me a lot of time but it was really worth it just because of that smile of hers.

"Let me change into something more comfortable and we will have lunch in a minute, okay?"

I nodded my head and raised my thumb at her. She kissed my cheek and went to the bedroom.

I felt myself blushing as I touched my cheek.

A couple of minutes after that, Nozomi came back wearing some comfortable clothes. I grinned like an idiot as she walked into the dinning room wearing the messy jumper I had knitted for her as a Valentine present last year. I wasn't still sure if she liked it. It looked like the kind of sweater that would be itchy, but Nozomi insisted that it was her favourite jumper in her closet.

"Oh my, why are you wearing that?"

She smiled back at me and hugged herself.

"Because I love it so much! It's really warm, also."

I shook my head and chuckled.

I remember the first present I gave her for Valentine's day. It was during our first year of college and it was just as messy as the jumper. I shaped a messy cup with clay so she could use it for her pencils or pens. I felt embarrassed when I gave it to her, thinking that she would have bought me something better. And as a matter of fact, she did. She took me to have dinner to a russian restaurant and she bought me a necklace.

I felt really silly but then again, she insisted that she liked the cup. She still keeps it in fact.

Everytime I saw it on her desk, I couldn't help but feel really happy for having her with me.

So I wanted this Valentine's day to be different from any other we ever had. I wanted to thank her for being the most wonderful girlfriend in the whole world. I wanted to tell the world my feelings for her.

_I was so going to do that._

"Shall we dig in?"

Nozomi suggested, taking my out from my own bubble. I nodded my head and motioned her to sit down as I pulled a chair for her. She smiled and muttered a small thank you as she sat down.

We didn't really talk after that, since Nozomi seemed to be enjoying her food really much. She would look up at me from time to time to thank me for cooking it or telling me how delicious it was.

I was extremely nervous and I just wanted our lunch to never end so I would have more time to think what I would tell her.

She noticed it. _She always does._

"What's wrong, Elicchi?"

She asked with the worrying, yet knowing gaze of hers. I always feel like she can see through me. She simply knows the way I'm feeling.

We are simply connected in a way I never thought I would be connected to anyone.

I reached out over the table to hold her hand.

"It's nothing. I'm just worried about my present."

Her worried look disappeared and turned into a grin.

"Is that all? Oh my, Elicchi, you are silly girl! I would love anything that comes from you."

"Even poo?"

I laughed at the way she pouted.

"That's the only obvious exception. I hope that's not my present, though..."

I shook my head and wiped a tear away that had fallen for laughing that much.

"It's not that, obviously."

I caressed her hand, doubting for a couple of seconds.

I really needed to do it.

I gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Meet me in the living room when I tell you to come in, okay?"

She tilted her head to the side again but she agreed with a nod. She looked like a confused puppy.

_I love that confused puppy._

I stood up and walked out of the room, glancing at her for the last time to smile at her before heading to the living room.

I had everything almost ready, but I needed to make sure everything was still alright before Nozomi came in. I had placed lilies all around the room and even lit some candles. I wanted it to be special for both of us.

I wanted it to be our _Garden of Glass_.

I breathed in and sighed, trying to get my heart to beat at its normal pace.

"You can come in, Nozomi!"

I called her. It took her a couple of seconds to stand up from her seat and walk to the living room.

As soon as I saw her in front of the door, I held my hand out to her.

"A dream maze..."

Her eyes were glowing and she brought a hand to her mouth, holding back her gasp.

"A yuri maze."

She answered in a weak tone of voice. I opened my arms to her and she ran up to me to embrace me. I caressed her head and chuckled as she complained.

"You're so silly Elicchi! This was too much! The russian dish and then... this surprise! I just bought you a dress, I don't-"

"Nozomi,"

I patted the back of her head to call her attention and she looked up at me, holding her arms around my waist.

"I love you."

I simply said before I pressed my lips on top of hers. It didn't take her a second to kiss me back and make the kiss deeper.

"I love you too, Elicchi."

She said as soon as I pulled away.

"Well, there's stil something I have to give you."

I chuckled at the way she pouted. I know she doesn't like to be spoiled. Well, she does like it, but she preffers to be the one who spoils me.

My hands trembled as I gave her a red envelope.

"What is this?"

She asked. I simply shrugged my shoulders.

"Who knows?"

I joked. She punched me playfully on the shoulder and kissed me again.

"Should I open it?"

I rolled my eyes.

"No, Nozomi. The envelope is your present."

I grinned at my own joke and she pouted again.

"Okay, okay! Got it!"

I kissed her pout away. She turned around, flustered, and I wrapped my arms around her waist. I rested my chin on her shoulder and watched as her fingers trembled as she tried to open the envelope.

"May I help you on that?"

She nodded her head. I placed my hands on top of hers and placed a soft kiss on her neck.

"It's almost done."

I muttered as I helped her to open the envelope. It was almost all broken, but I couldn't care less about the envelope. Her trembling hands took what was inside.

"What is this?"

She asked, turning around to steal some glances at me as she tried to process the information she had in her hands. I waited silently for her to figure out with a wide smile on my face.

"It says Tokyo... Hong Kong... Moscow. What is this?"

As much as I wanted to explain it to her, I knew her reaction when she figured out would be really awesome.

_And so was it._

"Oh my god! Oh my god, Elicchi! Are we going to Russia? Are we going to your hometown?"

I eagerly nodded my head and Nozomi hugged me. It was the most bonebreaking hug she had given me in a long while. Last time she had hugged me like that, it was during our graduation ceremony at Otonokizaka.

"Oh my god! This is too much! It must have been expensive! Oh, wait, why are there three tickets?"

"If I'm going back to Russia, I must bring Arisa too."

"Oh, I see."

She nodded her head in understanding. Her eyes snapped open at the realization.

"But does that mean that-"

I silenced her by placing my forehead on top of hers and resting my hands on each of her cheeks.

"That's right. I'm coming out to my family and introduce you as my girlfriend."

Nozomi began to cry at this point, unable to hold herself back any longer.

I kissed her on the forehead and hugged her, caressing her hair as she cried harder on my shoulder.

She muttered some 'thank you' and 'oh my, Elicchi'.

I laughed softly and placed kisses around her face.

I knew it would be a good idea. It still made me feel nervous, but it was a good idea.

I wanted to tell the world that I love her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.- I WANT THAT MAKI SR AND I WANT IT NOW.**

**-Fails to get a full combo at Hard-**

**Oops, sorry. Nevermind.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Wonderful Rush!<strong>

I stretched the muscles of my arms as soon as we landed in Hong Kong.

Flights have always made me feel anxious. I remember the first trip we ever did overseas. The nine of us decided to have some nice holidays at Hawai and that meant that we had to use a plane.

I was really afraid but having Elicchi by my side made everything better. She sat by me and held my hand the whole time.

The day we flew to Hong Kong in our way to Russia was no exception. Elicchi was in the center, between Arisa and me and she held my hand for the whole flight.

When we got off the plane I felt my knees trembling. We still had to take another plane and it didn't seem a piece of cake to me. But I tried to remind myself what was most important about this trip.

_Elicchi was going to introduce me to her family as her girlfriend._

It wasn't going to be as easy as the time we told Arisa about us. We already knew that right before we dediced to eventually tell her. It had been just a comment made at that time and I never thought we would reach this point in our relationship.

_"At least it's just Arisa. It's not like telling my grandmother or the rest of my family."_

Elicchi had said back then. I had simply nodded my head in agreement, still unsure on how would her sister react.

To our surprise, Arisa already knew everything thanks to Yukiho. We had been really worried about her, since she had been acting awkwardly whenever I was near Eli. She would throw glares at me each time our eyes met. But once we explained everything to her, she accepted us. It took her a little of time to make her mind up but once she did she began to treat me like a sister.

When Elicchi told her that we would be doing this trip, she automatically thought that it would be just the two of us. She was really shocked when she saw me getting in the plane with them.

"Nozomi-chan, can I get something from that shop?"

Arisa asked me all by the sudden. I stole a glance at Elicchi slightly shocked before nodding my head.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

Arisa, who was already running towards the mentioned shop, looked back at us.

"Onee-chan, I'm no longer a kid. You know that, right?"

Elicchi tried to hide her pout, but she clearly failed at the attempt of hiding it away from me. She nodded her head and that was enough for Arisa to head back to the shop.

"She will be fine. She's at college now, after all."

I said in a soothing tone. She let out a sigh and rubbed her forehead. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and led her to a seat nearby.

"I'll get us something to drink."

"Could you get me-"

"A chocolate milkshake? Got it."

She was a little shocked at first and blinked a couple of times, but then she smiled. We had been living together for a while after all, so we both knew each other's habits really well. So I knew that what Elicchi would need when she feels as worried as she felt at the momment was a cool chocolate milkshake.

I went to the shop where Arisa was and it took me two minutes to buy Elicchi's drink and a simple can of Melon Fanta for me. It was way more expensive than what I expected, but I was thankful that they accepted the spare yens I had. We had already changed some of our money to Russian rubles.

Once I had everything I wanted, I bumped into Arisa who was about to pay for an enormous Toblerone.

_Swiss chocolate, _I thought. _It's really clever._

She placed her index finger on top of her lips.

"It's a surprise for oneechan."

I smiled heartfully. I patted her head and winked an eye at her.

_She has always been such an sweetheart._

Without saying anything else, I got out of the shop and walked back to where Elicchi was sitting. I did an elegant gesture at her before offering her the drink I had bought.

"Here you go, my princess."

She blushed hardly, but she muttered a soft thank you as she reached out to grab her drink from my hand. A japanese couple that walked by with their kid gave us some weird looks, but we were already kind of used to that. Elicchi seemed to notice that, since she gave me a kiss on the cheek as soon as I sat down next to her. We silently giggled at the way they covered the kid's eyes.

"How long do we have to wait to get on the plane again?"

I asked as I opened my can of soda.

"We will have to get back in the plane in an hour."

I let out a sigh and she gave me a reasuring smile. She knew that planes are a pain to me.

As soon as she opened the bottle of her milkshake, she reached out to hold my hand and entwined our fingers.

After that, we didn't need any word. We just stood there, enjoying our drinks and each other's company while holding hands, and watched the people that walked around the busy airport of Hong Kong.

"Arisa seems to be okay with you coming with us to Russia."

Elicchi commented suddenly. I nodded my head.

"I don't think she has thought that we will confess our relationship to your family, though."

She tilted her head to the side and gave it a thought before sighing.

"I guess I will have to tell her once we land in Moscow."

I gave her hand a gentle squeeze and took a long sip of my drink.

"Nozomi."

I looked at her when she called me. She seemed quite puzzled,

"I don't want you to think that I didn't tell Arisa about you coming with us. I don't recall how I told her about the trip, but-"

I silenced her by placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I know love. I would never doubt you like that. I trust you.""

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and she leant her head on my shoulder.

"I know you do, but still..."

I placed a kiss on top of her head.

"Don't worry about it, okay? There's nothing to worry about."

I drank a sip of my soda and placed the can on the empty seat next to me to caress Elicchi's cheek.

"At least for now..."

She muttered. I nodded my head in agreement and sighed.

It wasn't going to be easy but it was something it needed to be done.

After Elicchi finished her drink and I decided that I was done with mine although there was still soda, we spent some time simply cuddling.

It seemed like time had stopped for us.

_Or perhaps it just felt like that to me because I didn't want to get back to the plane._

"Arisa is surely taking her time, isn't she?"

She asked, her eyebrows curving with worry.

"Do you want me to go and check what she's up to?"

She nodded her head. I placed a last kiss on top of her head before standing up. I looked back and saw her pout slightly at the loss of contact. I grinned and threw a kiss at her before turning around and going to the store.

It took me a couple of seconds to find Arisa. She seemed to be having trouble deciding something. I looked over her shoulder and on her right hand she had some limited edition tarot cards from the souvenir section of the store and on her left hand she had some cookies.

I couldn't help but smile widely.

Once she noticed that I was standing there, she clumpsily hided the stuff she had on her hands behind her back.

"Oh, Nozomi-chan! Sorry for taking so long. I'm almost done here."

"It's okay. We still have some time before we can get on the plane."

She grinned at me.

"You don't sound quite enthusiastic, don't you?"

I sighed and gave her a soft pat on the head.

"I can't help it. I'm afraid of flying, specially when I fly with the people I love most. There's a lot to lose."

Her eyes snapped open when she realized that I had indirectly told her that I love her. She blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Hey, Arisa."

She looked up at me.

"Yes?"

"Now that I'm keeping a secret to your sister, would you mind to keeping this secret to your oneechan with me?"

I asked. She tilted her head to the side, probably not sure if she understood what I meant.

She nodded her head anyway.

I looked to both sides to make sure Elicchi wasn't around.

I opened my handbag and took out the small box I have been hiding from Eli for a couple of months now.

I didn't even need to open the box. Before I could even react, Arisa was already giving me a teddy bear hug.

"Is it for real?"

I simply nodded my head.

"I love her with all my heart."

"Hm? Who do you love with all your heart?"

My eyes went wide opened. I placed the small box inside my jacket's pocket before turning around to Elicchi with a smile. She was looking at me while raising an eyebrow.

"You, of course."

"Get a room, you two!"

Arisa joked, as she tried to hide away the bag with the present she had already bought behind her back. We giggled and Elicchi gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Anyway. Arisa is almost done here. Once she has everything she needs we could get something to eat."

She gave me a thumbs up and reached out to hold my hand.

"We will wait for you outside, Arisa-chan."

She said as I waved my hand at her. She gave me a playful wink and I couldn't help but smile.

I wasn't sure if telling her little sister had been a good idea, but I had to give it a try. She had showed me that our relationship meant a lot to her by preparing this trip and I had to do something to tell her that my feelings were exactly the same.

I was really ready for it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.- To be honest, I haven't played SIF in weeks. Maki is going to get angry at me for not paying attention to her.**

* * *

><p>By the time Nozomi told Arisa about the wedding ring, I had already known the secret for three weeks.<p>

It's not that Nozomi doesn't know how to hide secrets from me, but hiding it under the mattress was definitely not a good idea, specially knowing how sensitive I am when I am about to sleep.

I had felt surprised at first. I had even thought it was a direct question I had to answer at the very moment I found the ring, but then I figured out that it was the place where she was hiding the ring. So I decided to put it back where it was. As soon as the two of us were together on the bed, I pretended that it disturbed me -which in fact, was true-. The next morning the ring was elsewhere and I couldn't help but smile at myself.

I was happy. It made me feel happy to know that Nozomi wanted to marry me.

I could only wait and see when she would ask me.

When we arrived at Moscow, I thought she would take the chance and make the great question there, so I couldn't hide my excitement. I was glad that nobody asked why I looked so perky, but I guess that they thought that it was because the three of us were back to the country I was born in.

And Nozomi's attitude wasn't helping. Not only she was excited to see all the important buildings, museums and architecture, but she was being really charming. She acted like a gentlewoman and I wanted to kiss her. I had to hold back because I know Arisa hates to be the third wheel and also because the mentality in Russia is not the same as in Japan.

We had lunch at one of the restaurants we loved most and Arisa and I couldn't hide our excitement. Nozomi gave us gazes full of curiousity and I couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked. She asked what the plates tasted like and she nodded her head as she listened to our answers.

I was shocked when she ordered her food in complete Russian. My jaw and Arisa's fell wide opened as we tried to figure out how she managed to do that.

"Nozomi?"

"Huh? What?"

She smiled mischievously. I chuckled at her expression.

"How did you know that?"

"Oh, it's thanks to this book I bought at the airport!"

She took out a pocket size book which its title was 'Russian for clumpsy people'. Arisa and I had to cover our mouths with our hands to laugh.

"I should give it a chance. I feel like it has been years since the last time I spoke Russian."

"It feels the same way to me. Although I manage to keep thinking in Russian sometimes, it feels hard to speak it."

I nodded my head in agreement to my sister's words. It was nice that I was surrounded by people who fully understood me and didn't judge me.

It made me panic a little bit to think that in a couple of days the situation would change for worse. I still didn't know how would my family react. I secretly begged that they would accept me, but part of me thought that it would be hard for them to understand me.

I stopped to space out when Nozomi placed her hand on top of mine. I looked up and she was smiling sweetly at me. She gave my hand a gentle squeeze before letting it go because the waitress was back with our food.

I wished she would ask me to marry her at that exact moment because I couldn't wait for her to do it.

I enjoyed watching the way she ate her food and brought her hands to her face, saying how delicious it was. I thought I had never been more in love with her than at that moment. It made me feel slightly surprised because we had been together for a long while.

After having lunch, the three of us walked around the city. Although I had been full of doubt at first, I felt more calm after spending time with Nozomi. She made me feel way better about everything. I have always thought that Nozomi owns that something I can't point out that makes me feel relaxed. I have always been proud of the bond we share.

Although everything was beyond perfect, I couldn't help but feel a little bit scared. I found myself wanting to stay way longer in Moscow than I expected. I thought that part of me would be kind of excited to show my grandmother how awesome my future wife was, but the sad truth was that I was more than afraid of what she could tell me. Although I had built my own life in Japan since Arisa and I left Russia, I still loved my grandmother and I didn't want to lose her.

But at the same time that thought made me feel a little angry. It wouldn't be my problem if she wasn't willing to understand my feelings. As much as I wanted her to accept me the way I was, it would make me feel disappointed not because of my feelings, but because of Nozomi's as well. I had pulled her into this trip and I wished that my family could see how awesome she is and how happy she makes me feel.

"I can hear you overthinking."

I turned to look at Nozomi, who was giving me a playful smile although her eyes were shooting me a worried glance.

"I'm sorry. I'm just having a lot of fun and I'm afraid about the fun going away when we take the train to my hometown."

Nozomi shook her head and pouted before chuckling.

"You shouldn't worry about that now. We are in a city far away from home. Shouldn't you be enjoying how cute I look when I'm excited?"

I couldn't hold back my laughter. I love when she does that. She turns the situation around by making me laugh and then she looks at me and I can see how proud she feels of herself for being able of having changed the mood.

"Believe me, I'm seriously enjoying how cute you look."

"You better do!"

She pointed at me with her index finger. We heard Arisa chuckling and the two of us turned around to look at her. She stood between us and the two of us held hands with her as we walked around the town.

We bumped into a souvenir shop and Nozomi asked us to enter. She began to walk around like a kid inside a toystore. Arisa and I couldn't be more amused. She began to pick small presents for our friends and the things she showed me were perfect por them.

"Hey, Elicchi! I should totally buy this!"

Nozomi exclaimed as she took a traditional russian hat. I smiled as she put the ushanka on her head.

"Doesn't it look good on me?"

She turned to look at me and without giving it a second thought I pulled her into my arms. She was surprised at first but it took her a couple of seconds to hug me back. I placed a hidden kiss on the angle of her neck.

"You look adorable, honey."

I regretfully pulled away before the people around us would give us weird looks.

"I'll buy it for you."

"Huh? No, no. It's not fair, Elicchi. You already payed for the trip and-"

I placed my index finger on top of her lips.

"Shush. I should treat my beloved girlfriend the way she deserves to be treated, right?"

I smiled at the blush that began to slowly appear on her face.

"Cute. I'm buying it."

"Ehem."

I turned around and the two of us laughed at Arisa's expression.

"Get a room, you two!"

Nozomi gave her a playful punch on the shoulder and then winked at me as she said:

"Well, we will get our room later."

Arisa covered her ears and closed her eyes.

"Unnecessary information!"

Nozomi and I laughed aloud. We ignored the weird looks the people around us were giving us and we hurried to pay for the presents to leave as soon as possible. There were a lot of things I wanted to show Nozomi in Moscow and we only had one day left to do so.

_'With Nozomi by my side nothing can go wrong'_ I thought. _'And if it does go wrong, at least I'll have her to make me feel better.'_


End file.
